The Fool
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison
1. Last Monday

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter One: Last Monday

Claire was walking the halls with her best friend Judith as they were laughing at this one girl who walked passed. She was short just barely over 4'9 with skin like an albino except for the freckles across her nose. She had a well rounded figure so she obviously wasn't on any of the more popular diets that were going around. Her hair was a pin straight auburn red-brown with dyed blonde highlights. As a pair of thin gold frame glasses were perched on her small round little nose. She was actually quite pretty even if she was hiding behind a pair of high waist baggy jeans and sweat shirt that said their team on the front.

"God talk about fashion victim right? " Judith laughed as Claire smiled and played along " Totally. Plus she needs to go on a diet big time." Claire flinched slightly when she noticed the girl freeze a moment before continuing on. " So what do you say we blow off next period and go to the big sale at the Mall? " Claire bit her perfectly glossed lip in thought. " I don't know what if we get caught? " Judith rolled her eyes and grabbed Claire by the arm dragging her along. " We won't get caught don't be such a chicken Claire." So she allowed Judith to drag her out to her expensive convertible and drive them to the mall. Claire was having a good time and had actually bought a lot of great things until she caught the time. " Shit I need to get back to school my mom will be picking me up soon." Judith looked at her and rolled her eyes again. " You need me to drop you back off?" Claire shook her head. " No I can call a cab. I'll call you tonight bye." Judith smiled and waved her off as Claire used a payphone to dial up a cab company.

Claire had just hopped out of the cab and was paying the driver when she turned around running smack dab into the one person she wished she hadn't. Principal Vernon stood there with his arms crossed " My office now Miss Standish." Claire groaned as she was marched to the principal's office and slouched into one of the chairs in front of his desk. Picking up his phone Mr. Vernon dialed the front office " Yes Carol when Mrs. or Mr. Standish arrives to pick up their daughter please send them to my office please." Hanging up the phone he proceeded to lean over his desk. " Now young lady mind telling me what was so important that you decided to skip out on your last class of the day?". Claire blushed and sunk further down into the chair " Nothing sir. I just didn't feel like going so I went to the mall instead. I'm sorry and I promise never to do it again. " growled and stood up " Your damn right you'll never do it again. " Before he could continue Claire's mother came through the door in a huff. " I demand to know whats going on why is my daughter in here?" Mr. Vernon sat back down leaning back in his chair. " Your daughter has taken it upon herself to go shopping instead of to class. She was caught trying to sneak back in. She of course with receive a mark on her permanent record and a Saturday detention with me at 7am you can pick her up again at 2pm you may go now."

Claire stood and walked with her mother out of the office. " This is great just great Claire. I can't believe you would do this. Well I'm not bringing you your father can do that. This is all his fault anyway he has spoiled you just to much." Claire sighed as she slipped into front seat of the car. " What ever." She didn't even jump as her mother slammed her own door shut. " Don't you what ever me young lady. That's it your grounded for two weeks no phone, no going anywhere with your friends. Is that understood." Claire didn't bother answering as they drove off. Instead she was staring at the young girl that her an Judith were laughing at earlier.


	2. Tuesday

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Two: Tuesday

Andy was sitting in the locker room with his best pal Stubby. " Hey man you come to my party Sunday night man. It's gonna be real wild the parents went to Europe man so I got the whole place to myself for the whole week." Andy shrugged as he bent over and started to tape up his knee. " I don't know man I kinda got this test I gotta study for." Stubby snorted and clapped him on the back " Come on dude I'm sure your old man won't care he's cool. All he cares about is if you win the next match and we all know that's a given." Andy's jaw clenched. " Look I said I don't know alright let me think about it." Stubby backed up holding his hands up in surrender. " Ok ok I get it all back off geese man."

Andy sighed as he watched stubby walk away and continue walking away. Last night Andy had to listen again as his dad had talked about his glory days when he was on the team. Over and over he heard how his dad had done this and that to this one guy or how he had played this prank that was just so awesome it was legendary. Then his dad had gone on to say how Andy was to good a kid to pull that kind of stuff as he playfully ruffled his hair. Andy though could see the disappointment in his eyes. Hearing a locker opening Andy looked up to see Larry Lester stripping down to go take a shower before dressing and heading to his next class. Looking at him and clenching his role of tape Andy felt something inside snap.

Standing he proceed to walk at a brisk pace over to Larry and grabbing his arm tackled the poor boy to the ground. " Hey man what are you doing what did I Do?" Andy just ignored him as he held him down with his knees pinning the weaker boy to the floor as he started tying his hands and feet with the tape before pulling off other strips. " HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Andy just placed a piece of tape over the boys mouth as he tore off more strips and started to tape together the boys buns. Not even stopping as fellow students in the locker room came to see what was going on before they started either cheering him on or running for help.

Next thing Andy knew he was being pulled off an obviously crying Larry by Coach Barnes as the man started to yell. " Alright all of you break it up nothing more to see get out of here. Andrew Clark straight the the principal's office now. " Andy was to shocked to do as told as he watched the coach rip off the tape as gently as possible while Larry cried out. When he got to the tape on the boys behind Andy nearly through up as not only hair but skin came up with it. " I thought I told you to go to the principal's office. GO! " Andy didn't need to be told again as he ran out of the locker room knocking into a small girl spilling her books to the floor. " Hey!"

Turning to glance at the girl as she bent to start picking up her books pushing some auburn colored hair behind her ear. " Well stay out of the way kid. " Before heading to the office. Standing in the door way he saw Mr. Vernon on the phone and by the look on his face it was with Coach Barnes as he motioned him inside. Taking a seat he proceeded to kneel forward staring at the floor as Vernon hung up the phone. " You know I don't even know what to say to you boy. You are suppose to be a model student to the rest of these kids and you do this? I should suspend you from the team. " Andy flinched as his eyes filled with tears. If he was thrown off the team his dad will kill him. " Do you realize the phone call I'm gonna have to make to that kid's parents. " Andy just shook his head " I'm sorry sure I don't know why I did it. I'm so sorry."

Vernon sighed as he sat down in his chair " Look I should and I mean really should suspend you for this stunt. But since it is for first offense I'll go easy on you Clark. I expect you in here on Saturday for dentition don't do this again or you will not be competing next week understand. " Andy nodded as Vernon reached for the phone. Whether to call his dad or Larry's he didn't know as Vernon looked at him " Your dismissed." Standing Andy left closing the door behind him " What did I do?".


	3. Wednesday

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Three: Wednesday

Brian stood there nervously as the shop teacher examined his elephant. Brian had tried his best but working with his hands had never really been easy for him. He had hoped this class would be easy but he had been wrong he just couldn't do anything right. In fact he was so worried that he had brought something in his bag that maybe he shouldn't of. His father's flare gun was sitting in his locker right now waiting this last project the deciding factor. If he couldn't pass this one that was it his GPA his future everything was ruined his parents would kill him. He came from a long line of Doctors, Lawyers, and Engineers he was expected to get into Princeton but not if he was a B. They would never take him so he had brought the gun if he couldn't pass shop he wouldn't pass anything again.

" Alright Johnson looks good so far turn it on please." With a shaking hand Brian gently pulled the trunk til he heard the click but nothing happened. Laughing nervously he tried again " Maybe I got a bad bulb can I switch them real quick?" He watched as the man nodded raising an eyebrow as Brain ran to get a new bulb before quickly switching them. He managed to drop the old one as it smashed at his partner's feet. " Oops sorry Jordan " the small girl offered him a slight smile her blue-green eyes behind the golden frames of her glasses showing sympathy. " Alright Johnson this isn't the love connection turn the lamp on." Again Brian tried to pull the trunk and again nothing happened. " Well seems it wasn't the bulb after all. Nice try boy but I'm afraid I have to give you an F." writing the damning grade down he walked off as Brain put his face into his hands.

Walking back to his locker he placed the stupid lamp into the locker and making sure no one was around pulled out the flare gun. Cocking it he placed the gun to his head and closed his eyes for a while he stood like that trying to get the courage to pull the trigger. Sighing and dropped his hand down he couldn't do it he just couldn't do it " Chicken shit. " Tossing the gun back into his locker and shutting the door he started to walk off when their was a loud boom blowing his locker door completely off. Landing on the ground Brian stared in horror as he saw everything in his locker smouldering the elephant had been blown to pieces. " Damn it Johnson did you do this?"

Brian looked up into the face of a furious Vernon that's when he took the time to look around seeing the hallway filled with students and teachers. How long was he sitting here? " Who know what save it. Saturday detention at 7 now come with me so I can call your parents to pick you up. I don't wanna see you the rest of the day. " Brian felt Vernon grab him up and walk him to his office the only eyes he dared to look into was a confused Jordan Chase his shop partner.


	4. Thursday

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Four: Thursday

Jordan was standing in line trying to decide what she wanted for lunch. She could hear a couple of guys laughing and goofing off behind her as she chose a slice of pizza and a carton of chocolate milk with a cup of lime jello. Paying for her lunch she turned to go and find a table finding one not far from the teachers table she sat down and started to open her milk. " What do you think your doing sweets?" Jordan turned to come face to face with a group of trouble makers the one talking to her was their leader John Bender himself. " This is our table so I think you should find somewhere else to sit. Unless you wanna pay the toll. " By the way his eyes traveled to her in her opinion to large bust. There was no mistaking what toll he meant so gathering her things to stood.

" Awww Bender I think you frightened the poor little cherry." one of his goons laughed as she blushed and started to walk off. Unfortunately at that moment her to long jeans decided to get caught on the toe of her sneaker causing Jordan to pitch forward. As she went to the ground her tray lunch an all went into the air Jordan watched horrified as it flew up and then flew down right onto Mr. Vernon. The chocolate milk pouring right top of his head as the pizza slid down a rather expensive suit jacket. When he stood it only got worse as he slipped over the lime jello landing on his butt right next to Jordan. She squeaked when his furious eyes met hers " Miss Chase in my office now." Jordan stood and rolling up the bottom of her jeans walked to his office while the whole cafeteria cracked up with laughter.

She must of been sitting in there for an hour when a freshly showered walked in wearing a pair of the schools sweats. " Alright I know you didn't do that on purpose Chase so I'm gonna give you a chance right now. Tell me who tripped you and I'll let you go with a strong warning. " Jordan looked at him confused. " I don't know what you mean sure I tripped over my jeans. It was all my fault." Vernon growled and pointed a finger at her. " No one is that stupid enough to trip over their own feet. Now I saw you talking to Bender I know he is behind this come clean girl or else I will give you a detention. " Jordan bit her lip Vernon obviously had a thing against Bender. If she blamed him she could get off scott free no one the wiser and it wasn't like Bender wouldn't of gotten himself in trouble later on anyway. She opened her mouth to speak when her conscience got the better of her this was her mess her fault. " I'm sorry sure but he had nothing to do with it honestly I really just tripped. I'm a real bad klutz. "

Vernon growled and stood up slamming his chair back into the wall " Fine have it your way. Be here Saturday at 7 and if you think this will make Bender like you little girl your a bigger Fool than I thought. Get out. " Jordan stood and walked out of the office coming face to face with a curious Bender. " You should of just told him it was me. Real stupid there toots." She watched at he walked away lighting a cigarette. " Sorry but I'm just not that type of girl. " She had been in love with Bender since she first saw him in her English class. " You really are a fool Jordan." Hiking her bag higher on her shoulder she walked to her locker shocked when she opened it to find a bag of chips. Smiling she opened the bag and started eating as she switched out her books for her next class.


	5. Friday

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Five: Friday

Bender just couldn't believe it when Jordan Chase hadn't blamed the whole thing on him. If he had been in her shoes he would have thrown her right under the bus but the girl hadn't. She had stood up for him and taken her punishment like a man Bender had to admire that. She wasn't bad looking either she wasn't exactly pretty but she wasn't a dog. She was very shy as well but in her eyes he didn't know it was like they held this hidden spark that just begged to be released. Bender winced as a pain shot up his leg where his old man had kicked him last night. So sitting down he started to rub it that's when he saw her she was talking to some weird chick all in black.

When she turned to catch him staring he blew her a playful kiss which caused her whole face to turn an adorable pink as her lips twitched in a smile. Yes she had a hidden layer to her if he could just get some time with her where she couldn't run away he could bring it out. Leaning his head back that's when he saw it the fire alarm and he knew how badly Vernon is always itching to get him into detentions. Standing and cracking his knuckles he reached up and pulled the lever immediate chaos broke out. The teens screamed as the sprinklers turned on while Bender stood their holding a book over his head while he lit a cigarette. When he saw Jordan rushing by and almost slip her caught her " Easy there doll. "

Again her face became an adorable pink as she got her footing. " Gotcha now Bender. Head outside Chase now. " Jordan took off out the nearest exit as Vernon grabbed a hold of his coat. " You think this is funny punk. First you get your little girlfriend to throw her lunch on me now this? Well you've got no one to blame this time. I gotcha Saturday punk be here at 7 " shoving Bender out the door he watched as the jag-off walked to his office to call the fire department and and inform them it was a false alarm. Bender laughed as he started to ring out his clothes as his buddies approached him. " That was classic man totally awesome. " Bender laughed and high fived him " Come on lets go blaze one up before they usher us back inside. " heading for the parking lot pulling out a slightly damp joint from his inner coat pocket.

Jordan just shook her head as she watched him walk off with his friends. Trying not to smile " I can't believe he did that Allison. You think maybe he did it for me so I won't have to be in there alone since I didn't blame him?" The quiet girl next to her just shrugged as she continued to bite her nails. " That's a nasty habit Ally you really need to stop. " The girl in all black just kept biting as they were ushered back into the building now that the sprinklers had stop a couple of richie girls whining about their hair being ruined.


	6. Saturday

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Six: Saturday

Allison was sitting on her bed bored out of her mind there was noting to do and heaven forbid her parents would want to do anything with her. Checking the clock it was still pretty early soon she knew Jordan her only sorta friend would be heading to her detention. Smiling she sat up and grabbing her always packed bag she bounded down the stairs to where her mother sat on the couch smoking a cigarette.

" Um mom I need a ride?" The slightly large woman in a moo moo and curlers turned to look at her as she smoked. " Where do you think your going? " Allison kicked her feet as she looked at her mother. " I forgot to tell you I have a Saturday detention I need a ride to school. " She flinched when her mother cursed as she stood up. " Great job there kiddo do you have any idea how tired I am. Ive worked hard all week now its my day off and I have to play taxi driver." she watched as her mother when to find her slippers and keys as she went to pack a lunch. " Mom we got anything beside this bologna. " Look don't be so picky you want something to eat, eat the bologna. Now come on what time I gotta pick you up?"

Allison sat in the back of the car watching as their were four other cars waiting out front and that Bender guy was walking across the field. She noticed her mother tapping the wheel in agitation " Well you going or what? I don't have all day Allison." Opening the door she stepped out of the car and made to say good bye to her mother only to have her peel out before she could. Pulling her coat around her she made to enter the building as the other teens started to follow. Making her way to the last table she sat facing away from everyone as she noticed Jordan sit down at the same table as some geek behind a red head girl. It wasn't maybe a few minutes later the geek was scare out of his seat by Bender as he sat down and grabbing Jordan's arm sat her back down in the seat beside him as he placed his feet in her lap.

The last to enter was probably the cutest boy she had ever seen with his sandy blonde hair. When he asked the red head if he could join her Allison wished the girl would say no hoping he would come join her. That wish of course went unanswered as he took the seat up front. Vernon waited until then to catch all of their attention. " Well, Well here we are. I'd like to congratulate you for being on time." Allison rolled her eyes when the red head raised her hand. " Excuse me sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but um I don't think I belong in here." Ignoring the girl he just looked at his watch.

" It is now 7:06 you have exactly 8 hours and 45 minutes to think about why your here and ponder the error of your ways. " he was interrupted when Bender had leaned back and hocked a wad of spit into the air only to catch it back in his mouth. The red head looked disgusted but Jordan just laughed causing the criminal to smirk and wink at her. " You may not talk, you will not move from these seats. " He had started moving up the isles placing papers and pencils in front of each of them stopping in front of Bender smack his legs off Jordan. " And _you _will not sleep. We're gonna do something a little different today. We are going to write an essay. No less than 1000 words describing to me who you think you are." He placing her paper and pencil in front of here she glared at him as he walked back up the isle.

" Is this a test?" Vernon ignored Bender's question as he continued to give them the rules. " When I say essay. I mean essay. I do not mean one word written 1000 times. Do I make myself clear Bender?" she looked at Bender as he smirked and placed an arm on the back of Jordan's chair. " Crystal." Vernon sneered at him " Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." again he was interrupted but this time by the nerd.

" Ah yeah I can answer that right now sir. And that would be a um no for me cause-" She watched Vernon groan " Sit down Johnson. " the boy did as told " Thank you sir." Vernon pointed an arm toward the door. " My Office is right across the hall. All monkey-business is ill advised any questions?" That was the wrong thing to answer as Bender raised his hand. " Yeah I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know you raided his closet?" Jordan giggled covering her smile with her hand. " I'll give you the answer to that question next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man you'll get the horns." With that he walked out as Bender's eyes followed him. " That man is a brownie hound."

I started to bite my nails in bordem when I felt eyes on me and looked up to see the whole room staring at me. Jordan just shook her head while Bender raised an eyebrow " If you keep eating your hand you won't be hungry for lunch." Biting my nail off I tried to spit it at him sadly the nail fail short. " I've seen you before? you know?" I wanted to say well duh I was with Jordan the day he pulled the fire alarm. Boy this was gonna be fun.


	7. Screwing Around

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Seven: Screwing Around

We sat there in silence for awhile after that until we could hear Brian start to mumble to himself. " Who am I? Who am I? I am a walrus. " Turning to look at Brain I laughed when I saw his pen dangling from his mouth causing him to blush. Bender was behind me starting to play air guitar mumbling some guitar rift to himself before he must of gotten to hot as he and Brian started to take off their jackets together. This caused a small stare down before Brian faked a chill and pulled his coat back on while the red head in front of us mumbled to herself.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Bender straightened up " Oh shit! What're we suppose to do if we gotta take a piss?" I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I mean how was I suppose to freakin know " Oh well you gotta go you gotta go." I must of flushed as red as the girl in front of us hair when he actually leaned forward and unzipped his pants. The girl in front snapped forward with an " Oh My God!" getting the jock's attention. " Hey your not urinating in here man!" Bender made a face like he was in pain. " Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!" He look actually leaned into me to whisper in my ear. " Wanna help me out here angel?"

" You whip it out and your dead before the first drop hits the floor." The look on the jock's face was murderous and certainly scared me. Bender just smirked and re-zipped his pants thank god " You sexy when your angry" and play growled moving his hand like a claw. Putting his arm back around me he leaned back in his chair to talk to Brian. " Hey homeboy why don't you go close the door? Then we can get the prom queen and doll face here impregnated." There goes that blush of mine again and look Brian has one to match.

" Hey!" The jock was really getting mad now "If I loose my temper man your totaled.". Bender did this sexy little hair flip thing before mocking him. " Totally?" The jocks jaw was so tight I could see it popping " Totally." The princess just rolled her eyes an place a hand on the jocks arm " Just ignore him Andy.". It was obvious to me Bender wasn't gonna let that happen " Hey sporto what'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jockstrap?" Brain the sweetheart he was tried to defuse the situtation " Excuse me fellas? I think we should just write our papers? " Yet sporto or Andy was to angry to listen. " Look just because you practically live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass so knock it off." Bender just snorted as he played with my hair. " Free country."

The princess was obviously getting irritated with the whole exchange " Andy for the love of god. Ignore him he's just trying to get a rise out of you.". Bender smirked as he leaned forward catching her eye and smiling at her. " Sweets you couldn't ignore me if you tried." removing his arm from around me he motioned his hand between them. " So are you like boyfriend-girlfriend, Study dates? Looooovers?" I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. If he was asking this he must be interested in the princess which let's face it she was pretty so I didn't stand a chance. "Come on sporto level with me. You slip her the hot beef injection?" The reaction from the two was instant and loud enough to get Vernon's attention. " GO TO HELL/ENOUGH/ HEY What's going on in there?". We sat in silence to see if he would come in to check on us but he didn't.

Bender stood and walked over near the richie's table jumping up on the rail. " Whatta say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Dickwad checking us out every ten seconds. " Brain tried to be the voice of reason once again " That door is suppose to stay open." Bender just glared at him " So?" Andy once again raised to Bender's goating " So why don't you just shut up theirs five other people in here you know. " Bender gasped like he was in shock. " My god you can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler." I giggled making Bender wink at me. The jock didn't find it as funny " You know Bender you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared it wouldn't even make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school. " To say I was angry was an understatement that was just uncalled for.

I don't know what possessed me but for once I let my anger out before I could stop it. " Honestly I'd rather a prick like you disappear than Bender. At least he is up front about being an asshole he doesn't pretend to be nice while thinking he's better than anyone else like you do." Bender's smirk grew at my defense of him it was obvious I had pushed the jock's buttons. " Well maybe I'll just go out and join the wrestling team." the smile was wiped from his face when the two richie's laughed at him. " Maybe the prep club to or the student council. " The jock just sat back with a smug look. " They wouldn't take you. " The princess nodded her agreement " You know why people like you knock everything?" Bender crossed his legs while sitting on the rail and leaned forward as though he was really interested. " Oh this should be stunning." the princess wasn't phased by the obvious sarcasm. " It's cause your scared." I couldn't help but roll my eyes along with Bender. " Oh god. you richies are so smart. that's exactly why in not into activities." The princess wasn't about to back down though. " Your a coward. Your afraid they won't want anything to do with you so you dump all over it."

Bender pointed a gloved finger at her "Well it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes now would it?" Princess scoffed at him I was really starting not to like her and I hoped he was to. " You don't even know any of us? " Bender jumped down from the rail " Well I don't know any lepers either but I'm not about to go out and join one of their fuckin' clubs." Andy seemed to not like the F word as he interupted " Hey let's watch the mouth. " Brain managed to get our attention then I hadn't even realized he had been talking til I heard. " I'm in the physic's club to. " Bender held up a finger to Andy " Excuse me for a second." then turned his attention to Brian " What are you babbling about?"

Brian stood up straighter realizing he had everyone's attention now. " I said I was in the math club, the latin club and the physic's... physics club." Bender leaned over the desk in front of the princess " Hey cherry are you in the physic's club?". I found it rather rude when she made a face like she was disgusted at the idea " That's an academic club." Bender shrugged " So?". "So there not the same as other kind of clubs." The princess explained in a huff. " Ahh but to dorks like him they are?" once again Bender turned his attention to Brian. " What do you guys do in your club?" Brian shrugged as he started to talk " Well in physics we talk about physics, the properties of physics." Bender interrupted him. " So it's kinda a social. Demented and sad but social." Brian went on to talk about some dinner they had every year. " So you load up and you party." Brian shook his head " No we dress up but we don't like get high."

" Only burners like you get high" The jock sneered at him." Look you guys. You keep your talking up and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet next week and I'm not gonna miss it on a account of you boneheads." Did he just call me a bonehead? Bender just snorted in false amusement. " Oh, an wouldn't that just bite? Missing a whole wrestling meet." He pretended like he was wrestling with himself. Andy looked about ready to jump him " You wouldn't know anything about it faggot! You've never competed in your whole life!" Bender held his hand to his heart like he was upset. "Oh I know I feel so empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys who role around the on the floor with other guys." I snorted giggling again. " You wouldn't miss it. You don't have any goals. " was the jocks comeback. Bender leaned in close to his face " Ahh but I do have goals. I wanna be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights." Brain and me both busted out in giggles as Brian asked. " You wear tights?"

The jock turned around and growled " No I wear the required uniform." which I happily provided an answer " Tights". Andy narrowed his eyes at me and I recognized him as the jock that ran into me Tuesday. " Shut up." I heard Allison laugh from across the room please don't tell me she though this jerk was cute. Everyone jumped when Bender hoped the desks and sat between the richies until we saw Vernon pass by the door. " Whoop!" Bender stood and headed for the door. Brian nervous that Vernon might still be close shouted out a warning. " There's not suppose to be any monkey buisness." Bender just turned and pointed at him. " Young man have you finished your paper?" in a Vernon impression before he started to mess with the door. " Quit screwing around Bender. " Andy shot his own warning.

The princess must of been just as curious as I was "What are you doing?" obviously Andy was still miffed at Bender one upping him when he answered. "Dropping dead I hope." Brian must of had a clear view though cause ever helpful he gave out another warning. " Bender that's school property I don't think you should mess with it?". I jumped when I heard the door suddenly shut as Bender rushed back to our table. Andy started freaking out " Very funny now go fix the door." Bender placed his arm back around me and held up the screws. " Look angel I brought you a present." I just looked at him like he was crazy so he pressed the screws into my hand and winked. " I really think you should fix the door." Brain was started to sweat bullets. Bender shrugged and pulled me closer " Am I genius?"

" No your an asshole fix the damn door." Andy yelled through his teeth. " Relax I know what I'm doing." Bender made motions with his hand for everyone to calm down when we heard Vernon outside. " DAMN IT." Immediately I stuffed the screws down my shirt into my bra. The one place I knew for sure Vernon wouldn't dare to look. Bender just smiled and tried to lean forward to watch me when Vernon burst through the door.


	8. He's Cracking Skulls

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Eight: He's Cracking Skulls

Vernon stormed into the room as they all turned to stare at him. " Why is that door closed?" When nobody answered he stared straight at the red head in front. " Why is that door closed?" Bender shrugged " How are we suppose to know? We're not suppose to move remember? " Vernon looked right at Jordan and screamed " WHY?" causing her to jump. " It just closed sir. " Vernon ignored Andy and shouted at Allison " Who? ". Jordan winced when Allison squeaked and slammed herself face first into the table. " She doesn't talk sir? " Vernon looked back at Jordan clenching his jaw. Not liking the look Vernon was giving Jordan Bender tried to catch his attention " I think a screw fell out of it."

Vernon stormed over to stand by bender " give it to me Bender." Jordan just snorted. That was so not the right thing to say of course Bender didn't get the reference as he looked at Jordan funny. " I don't have it." Vernon slapped his hand on the table and leaned down. " Give me the screw!" Bender just shook his head. " I told you I don't have it. The world's an imperfect place screws fall out all the time." When Vernon grabbed the back of Bender's shirt Jordan had had enough. " Why the hell would anyone wanna steal a screw you moron!" Everyone snapped their attention to Jordan including a very pissed off Vernon. " That will be another two months detention ms. Chase." Vernon stormed to the doors dragging a chair with him.

Bender placed his arm back around Jordan's shoulders smirking as he watched Vernon. " Sir the door is way to heavy." But Vernon either didn't hear or didn't care as he propped the door with the chair only for it to go flying when the door slammed close. Vernon threw open the door as stormed back in snapping his fingers " Andrew Clark front and center. " everyone watched as Vernon directed Andy to move the magazine rack into the door way. " betcha five bucks Andy racks himself on the way in?" Jordan blushed but nodded she'd take that bet from Bender as they watched him try to crawl back in. Fortunately for Jordan he narrowly escaped racking himself as Bender handed her five bucks cursing under his breathe.

Vernon looked so proud of himself when the rack held the door until Bender pointed out if there was a fire they were all toast. So he ordered Andy to move it back to where it was while Brian thought it helpful to point out their was more than one exit. " Show Dick some respect." Again Jordan snorted at the double innuendo " I swear you and Vernon both need to watch what you say." Bender just wiggled his eyebrows at her. Bender loved it this girl was a closet perv and she had stood up for him earning herself another two months detention. He smirked as he got an idea as he turned to a pissed Vernon who was blaming Andy for his own stupidity. " Vernon pointed at Bender " Your not fooling anyone Bender. Alright the next screw that falls out is gonna be you."

Bender snorted as he mumbled what sounded like " Eat my shorts " under his breath. Yet it wasn't low enough " What was that? " Vernon demanded. " Eat My Shorts." Bender crossed his arms over his chest challenging the principal. " You just bought yourself another Saturday right there." Bender mocked a hurt expression. " Your breaking my heart." Vernon growled " That another one right there.". Bender held up his hands " Well I'm free the Saturday after that... beyond then I'll have to check my calender.". Vernon approached him " Good because it's gonna be filled. We'll keep going instead of prison you'll come here. Are you done?" Now Bender was pissed. " No" Vernon smiled " Alright there's another one." Jordan grabbed his arm and shook her head. As the red head yelled at him to knock it off motioning with her mouth for him to stop. " Done yet." Bender narrowed his eyes. " Not even close bud." Vernon nodded looking very pleased. " That's a month right there I've gotcha for the rest of your natural born life you don't watch it." Bender shrugged " So what." Vernon nodded " There's another."

Bender looked at him with confusion " How many is that?" Brian piped up fro behind them. " That's seven including the one when we came in you asked if Barry Manilow knew he raided his closet." Vernon sent a glare to Brian. " Now it's eight stay out of it. Two months I gotcha your mine." Brian tried to argue not realizing he he had earned Bender another one. " What can I say I'm thrilled." Vernon snorted. " Oh I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people and your little girlfriend here to believe. You know something Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

Vernon coughed clearing his through as he tried to look dignified instead of the giant ass he was. " That's it I'm gonna be right out that door. The next time I have to come in here I'm cracking skulls." Jordan smiled as she watched Bender mocked the cracking skulls comment as Vernon walked out. As soon as the door close Bender yelled out as loud as he could "FUCK YOU" Jordan just smacked his arm. " Don't you think you got in enough trouble?" Bender just winked at her. " I couldn't let you be in here by yourself for the next to month Angel now could I." Jordan's mouth dropped. He had done it on purpose to be in here with her. " Bender that was stupid." She turned from him shaking her head.

After that things got pretty dull in the library the red head had started to day dream her face apparently exciting Brian as he tried to hide his woody with his stocking cap. Andy was playing paper football until he hit it to far for his foot to rake it in so he switched to some odd tug of war with his pull over strings. Allison was in the back trying to cut off her circulation in her finger with a string until Jordan wadded up her paper and threw it at her. So instead she picked up her pen and started drawing a snowy landscape then shaking her hair to cause a dandruff snow to fall. When Bender lit his boot on finger Jordan jumped away to move to the last table as he lit a cigarette before slapping it out. Turning her back to him as he started to play air guitar to laid down counting ceiling tiles until her eyes grew to heavy.

" WAKE UP!" Jordan nearly fell off the table but thankfully Bender caught her before she could. Turning to look at him he held a finger to his lip signalling her to be quiet " Who has to use the lavatory?" Everybody's arm shot up at once. So climbing off the table Jordan hooked arms with Allison as they followed the red head to the ladies room. Jordan splashed water on her face trying to wake herself up when she spotted the red head behind her. " You know Bender is probably just using you. If I was you I'd avoid him and stick with the nerd. " Jordan glared at her. " For your info that nerd is my friend so don't call him that he actually is a sweet guy. As for Bender I already know all about him so I don't need your warning your just jealous he is paying more attention to me and not you." The red head scoffed. " Please I could totally get his attention if I wanted. I mean look at me and look at you."

Jordan glared as the red head left the bathroom her blue green eyes filling with tears. " Hey don't listen to her Jordan. Bender got this dentition to be in here with you. He just got a whole two other months to keep you company. Trust me it ain't the red head he is interested in her kind are a dime a dozen. " Jordan smiled as she looked at Allison. " But if you want to keep his attention I would let that smart mouth of yours fly I saw his eyes sparkle when you called Dick a moron. I think he liked it." Jordan laughed and nodded as the girls walked back to the Library.


	9. Will It Be A White Wedding?

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Nine: Will It Be A White Wedding?

After Vernon had left we were once again sitting around bored. I was sitting in the back with Allison as we were drawing while Bender was on the railing next to the richie table. Brian was hiding behind a pillar trying to fit in sneaking glances at the red head from time to time. I looked up when I started to hear a ripping sound and was shocked when I saw Bender destroying a book. " Oh that's real intelligent. " for a guy not wanting trouble Andy sure liked to cause it. " Your right... It's wrong to destroy literature besides..." He paused to look at the spine. " Molay really pumps my nads. "

I watched as the red head smiled at him before she corrected him on the proper way to say the authors name. Bender stopped for a moment to give her a look as she let out the fake-st giggle I had ever heard. " I love his work. " both Bender and the red head looked at Brian oddly but only Bender threw ripped out pages at him. " Guess she's trying to prove to you she can get his attention. It's kinda sad really that she feels so threatened. " I smiled at Allison and playfully bumped my shoulder into hers.

Bender tossed the book away not giving the red head another thought as he started to mess up the directory cards. " Who cares nothing to do anyway when your locked in a vacancy. " Andy snorted. " Speak for yourself. " Bender looked up at him through his bangs. " You think I would speak for you? I don't even speak your language. " I giggled. That was a good one I might have to use it sometime. Andy must of decided to ignore him again as he wasn't really rising to his baits and turned to talk to the red head. " So are you coming to Stubby's party tonight ?"

The red head turned her attention away from Bender to talk to Andy and I noticed Allison tense and Brian's shoulders sag in disappointment. " I don't think so. " Andy groaned and lean back. " Oh come on why not. " The red head just shrugged. " Well my mom says I'm ground but my dad says to just blow her off. It's like any moment divorce. ". This seemed to finally catch Bender's attention fully. " Who do you like more? " I didn't fail to notice the smug look she sent my way before turning to him. " What do you mean? " Bender just looked at her seriously. " You like your old man better than your mom ?" She just shook her head shrugging. " Their both screwed. "

She didn't seem to notice when he rolled his eyes at her. " I mean if you had to choose which would you pick? " She shook her head. " I don't know I guess I would go live with my brother... I mean I don't think either of them gives a shit about me. It's like they use me to get back at each other. " Oh my god pity party alert. Thank goodness my friend Ally wasn't about to let her get way with it as she shouted out for the whole room to hear. " HA!" I busted out laughing as everyone's attention was on us. Leave it to Allison to make an impression and really tick the princess off " Shut up. "

Andy just laughed causing Ally to blush and hide the small smirk behind her hair. " Allison Reynolds you have a crush on that jockstrap. " Ally just shushed me but certainly didn't denigh anything. " Your just feeling sorry for yourself. " The red head was now pouting crossing her arms like a child. " Well if I didn't no one else would. " Andy just chuckled at her mocking her puppy look. " Awww your breaking my heart. " Bender to my disappointment came to her rescue earning me another smug grin from the bitch. " Sporto you get along with your parents ?" Andy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. " Well if I say that I do I'm an idiot right? "

Bender jumped down from the rail coming face to face with him as he stood up. " No your an idiot either way. But if you say that you do well then your a liar to. " Bender started to pass him heading for me before Andy stopped him. " You know if we weren't in school right now man I would waste you. " Bender turned to him as I stood and moved to walked towards them ignoring Ally's protest. " Really can you hear this. " I watched in confusion as Bender held out his hand middle finger pointed to the floor. " Want me to turn it up. " I then snorted as he turned his hand ending up flipping Andy off.

Brian seemed to have the same idea as I did as he beat me to them " Hey I don't get along with my parents either. I mean their idea of Parental guidance is totally whacked. " Bender turned annoyed look to him as he patted him on the face. " Dweeb you are a parents wet dream. " Turning he saw me not far from him as twining his hand with mine started to pull me back towards the rail and the richie's table. " Why you gotta be such a dick he has a name. " Bender turned to look back at Andy.

Obviously he wasn't ready to back down " Yeah? " Andy nodded. " Yeah. Hey kid what's your name? " What he makes a big deal about Bender not using his name and he doesn't even know it hypocrite. " His names Brian jockstrap. " Bender snorted as Andy turned a sour look to me. " If your gonna make a point make sure you know all the facts. " The red head took this as her time to once again try to steal his attention. " What's your name?" Bender looked at her as he leaned on the table into her face. " What's yours? " She smiled an looked at me with an evil smirk. " Claire. " I saw as Bender's shoulders tensed at the look she gave me. " Ca-layer ?"

Now she didn't look so smug " It's a family name. " Bender shook his head and explained to her in a voice for a small child. " No it's a fat girls name." I busted out laughing as the Claire look flabbergasted. " I'm not fat. " Bender actually pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. " Well not as present but I can see you really pushing maximum density. " Claire scold at him. " Thanks. " Bender smirked. " Your welcome. See I don't know if you know this but there are actually two kinds of fat people. Their are people who were born fat and then people who became fat. " With each word I could see Claire's face getting as red as her hair. " See your gonna get married squeeze out a few puppies and then... " Letting me loose he started to mime her blowing up as she flipped him off.

" Ohhh obscence finger gestures from such a pristine princess. " Claire huffed and tried to put on a sultry look. " I'm not that pristine. " What a liar I'm probably more experienced than her and I'm still a virgin. Bender smiled with a glint in his eyes " Are you a virgin? " Bender moved me to the side as he again leaned into her face. " I bet you a million dollars you are. Tell me is it gonna be a white wedding? " Claire gave an evil smirk before looking at me. " Why don't you ask your little girlfriend or have you and your buddies already passed her around. " I glared at her. " I'll have you know I'm a virgin and unlike you not afraid to admit. Makes me wonder if you really are. "

Bender smiled at me as Clair huffed. " Have you ever been kissed on the mouth by a boy? Have you ever been felt up ? Over the bra under the blouse shoes off hoping to god your parents don't walk in?" Claire was obviously done with this conversation as she started to blush. " You want me to puke? " Bender's smile deepened as he knew he was getting her to. " How about this over the panties no bra blouse unbuttoned calvin's in a ball on the front seat out pass eleven on a school night." Claire looked about ready to cry now.

" Leave her alone!" Andy came up and pulled Bender out of her face. Leave it to a richie to defend a richie where was he when she attacked my purity. " I'm trying to help her. " Andy just growled. " I said leave her alone. " Bender moved me behind him. " You gonna make me? " Andy nodded " You and how many of your friends. " Andy snorted. " Just me two hits. Me hitting you you hitting the floor. " Bender shook his head and placed his finger to his chest only for Andy to slam him to the ground. " Stop it what are you doing leave him alone. " I tried to push Andy off of him but Brian just held me back. Bender looked at me as he groaned " I don't wanna get into this with you man. "

Andy shoved him and stood up letting him go " Yeah why not. " Bender stood flipping his arm out of the way as he turned to look at him. " Cause I'd kill you. " He started to walk backwards pulling me with him away from Brian. " See I'd kill you then your parents would sue me and I would go to jail causing Angel here to miss me and I just don't care enough about you to risk it. " Once we were next to Allison's table he pulled me back into his arms as Andrew snorted. " Yeah right Chicken shit. " I squeaked as Bender's arms tightened around me before he reached into his pocket. My eyes widened when he pulled out a switch blade causing Andy to turn back around and stare at him in fear. " Bender what are you doing with that? "

Bender whispered so only I can hear. " Shhhh it's alright babe it's just to scare him It's dull anyway I just carry it for protection and to pick locks. " He turned stabbing it into a chair not noticing when Ally swiped it and put it in her bag. Like me Ally wasn't one for violence. When Andy turned to finally sit and ignore Bender he turned me around to face him. " The next time I get into a scuffle babe don't interfere I don't want you getting hurt understand me? " I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " I'm a big girl Bender I can take care of myself. " I felt him gently yet firmly grab my chin as he looked me in the eye. " I mean it babe you stay out of it got it. By the way call me John not Bender. " I smiled as I pulled his hand from my face. " Alright John I'll stay out of it next time. But only if you call me Jordan instead of those little pets names you call every other girl. " John smiled back at me. " Deal Jordan. " Our attention was caught as we started to hear the door open and we raced for the front table barely making it in time.


	10. What's Your Poison?

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Ten: What's Your Poison?

Thankfully the noise was nothing just Dick probably stomping around in his office. So here we are again bored and a bored Jordan is a creative Jordan so sitting there I decided to start whistling a silly little tune. I may be a teenager but I have a confession I love Disney movies and one of my favorites Snow White. So with a little smile on my face I started to whistle Hi Ho as loud as I could. John gave me a very sexy smirk before he to joined in on my little fun I didn't even think he had ever seen a Disney movie in his life. It shocked me even more when the rest of our little group joined in even Ally who god bless her can't whistle to save her life. But she did try.

All to soon our fun was ruined though but Dick as we Darth Vadar'ed his way into the room. Which John decided to turn our happy little tune into the death march to announce him. " Alright ladies that will be fifteen minutes for lunch. " John gave him a funny look as he leaned back in his chair. " What here don't you think the cafeteria would be more appropriate. " Dick just gave him a dirty look before looking at me. " Sorry Bender but I don't feel like wearing your girlfriend's lunch today. " Andy and Claire looked at me laughing " That was you? " I just tried to sink low in my chair. While John my knight in plaid came to my rescue " Well Dick I mean Rich will milk be made available to us I bet some of us are very thirsty. "

" I really need something to drink sir or else I get dehydrated. " Whether or not she was saying that to get John's attention or as an excuse to leave I don't know or care. " I've seen her dehydrate sir it's disgusting. " God why was the jock such a follower. " Don't worry Dick me and Jordan will get it. " I felt him tug on my shirt as he started to stand before Dick pointed his finger at him. " Not so fast. Grab some wood there pal. what do you think I was born yesterday. Chase you will go and Clark and..." I watched as Andy tried to motion to let Claire go but I wasn't about to be alone with her again so I motioned my head toward Allyson. " You,whats her name. Wake her up. You in the back this isn't a rest home. " I watched Ally grab her purse as I walked over and linked arms with her as we followed Andy to the teacher's lounge.

Half way there I guess Andy decided to try and be nice as he turned to talk to us. " So what's your poison? " I just shrugged but Ally stared at him like he was an alien. " What do you drink? " Ally winked at me before looking at him from under her bangs " Vodka. " oh goody Ally was going to mess with the jock. " Yeah right when do you drink that. " Ally removed her arm from my to fling them out in whatever gesture as she told him. " When ever. " Andy must have not liked hearing that as he got a very serious look on his face. " You drink that a lot? " Ally just smiled at him " Tons " She was so gaga for this moron. " Is that why your here? " His question must of killed her mood as she snapped at him. " Why are you here? " he just shook his head as he told her to forget it and walked faster into the lounge. Wait why was Ally here I don't remember her doing anything to get in here. But I could tell by the look on her face now was not the time to ask.

Walking into the lounge I leaned against the machine as Andy was dropping coins in while Ally put the cans in the bottomless pit. " She was just kidding you know. Making a joke. She doesn't really drink. " Andy just looked at me. " Interesting friends you got there a weirdo that likes to make people think shes an alcoholic and a knife wielding lunatic. " I scoffed at him. " Better than a princess that puts other people down to make her feel better. " Andy shook his head. " Claire isn't like that. " I laughed at him before storming away. " Yeah tell yourself that all you like. " before I could get to far he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. " Look I'm sorry it's just what's a girl like you doing hanging around with a guy like Bender. I mean you should be with someone like Brian."

" Why because he's a geek and I'm one to? " Andy ran a hand through his hair. " No that's not what I meant. Look Bender is no good he's the type of guy that would knock you up then disappear. Brian he would treat you like a goddess just to even think you would pick him. So why Bender and why her? " I pulled my arm from him before crossing them over my breast. " Look I didn't even start talking to Bender until the day Vernon gave me detention. Vernon wanted me to claim it was Bender forcing me to do it when really I'm just that big a klutz. Bender then got a detention so I wouldn't have to be in there alone. What about that says he's a bad guy maybe you shouldn't judge people so much by how they appear. As for Allyson she's been there for me my whole life. She was there when my parent's died in a car crash three years ago. Yeah shes a little bonkers but like my dad use to tell me all the best people are. "

Seeing Allyson had all the coke stored away into the bottomless pit we started to leave for the library again. " Ally do you think I'm a fool? " See looked at me pulled me close. " Yes " I gave her a hurtful look as I pushed her away while she laughed. " Look you are a fool because you care to much what people think Jordan. So you hang out with a basket case and so you are in love with a jerk off. So your foolish enough not to take a chance when its given to you to get out of detention. " She stopped me in the hall and looked at me. " That's what makes you so great. You really look at people and you don't let their flaws keep you from getting to know them. Why do you care so much about fitting in when your made to stand out. " I just shrugged. " My sister she's always wanting me to have more friends be like her." Ally groaned as she started pulling me back down the hall. " Forget her Jordan you don't need to be anyone but you. " I smiled as our conversation ended as Andy caught up to us.

" Hey um Jordan I'm sorry alright. It's not really my place to tell you who to talk to or whatever. Just be careful around Bender ok I just don't trust that guy and a sweet girl like you. I'm just afraid he might hurt you. " I smiled as I nodded. " Thanks Andy but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and I know for a fact Bender would never hurt me. In fact he kinda got mad at me when I tried to break you to up cause he was afraid I'd get hurt. " Andy coughed and ruffled his hair again. " Well still you know be careful ok. Oh and um Allyson is it? sorry for being nosy it's none of my business why your here and I shouldn't of asked. " Ally just blushed as Andy turned into the library. " You so love him. " Ally pushed me into the door way as I laughed almost making me fall to the floor why she pulled the cokes from bottomless pit. I smiled at her as I started humming the ol rhyme while walking back to my table with John.

( Sorry it took so long to update but I was having major writers block then today this chapter hit me and I just had to write it down. Hopefully this means the juices are flowing again and I can get back to this story. Love ya all and keep reviewing. )


	11. Do I Stutter?

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Eleven: Do I Stutter?

When we returned to the library we could hear Claire, John and Brian arguing from the back of the library. " You know I really don't appreciate that Brian." I gave an odd look to Allison and Andy as Ally was emptying the cokes from her bag. " He's lying. You know he's lying right? John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't that's it." Rolling my eyes I moved toward the back of the room to see Brain up on the back of a couch with Claire glaring at him and John watching the show a book laid out on his lap. " We're you or were you not motioning to Claire then?"

Walking up closer to John I actually made the mistake of looking at a picture in the book. " John that's nasty why are you reading that? " He just gave me a wink more absorbed in the chaos he had created for the brain and the princess. " Well yeah I was but only cause I didn't want her to know I was a virgin ok?" I wasn't surprised but seems John was a little as was Claire. " Excuse me for being a virgin. " I just gave him a small smile. " Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin? " Oh yeah princess like you are so upfront about telling us if your one or not. " Because it's my business my own private business. " You tell them Brian. " Well Brian it sounds like you aren't doing any business."

I just smacked John in the arm causing him to look at me before storming off to rejoin Ally and Andy. " I think it's ok for a guy to be a virgin." Was the last thing I heard and I couldn't believe it but for once I agree with the princess. Walking to me and John's table I started to pull my lunch stuff out when I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. " You mad at me babe?" I gave him a bit of a look as I handed a coke to Brian while he walked passed. " What do you think John. Since when is it suck a crime for a guy to actually be a virgin? If you ask me I think it's a lot smarter and better of Brian not to try and bang every girl he sees. At least with him when he finally does the girl will know he actually loves her cause he waited. "

John actually had the decency to look taken back as he grabbed one of the cokes and threw it toward Allison who caught it mid air. That girl I swear has some kind of ESP. I started to shiver a bit when I actually felt John's lips against my ear his voice dropped so low I can barely hear him. " Don't tell anyone Jordan but I'm a cherry. " I actually gave him a shocked look before coughing to cover it up hopefully no one noticed or thought John just said something crude. I just couldn't believe it John Bender a virgin if it hadn't of been for the serious look on his face I would of thought he was lying. I smiled at him as I reached up to ruffle his hair " I won't tell I swear. "

He smiled at me and actually pulled my chair out as I sit down before looking to the red head before us. " What's that ?" The red head looked at him and gave a little smile. " My lunch where's yours?" John smiled before sitting down next to me leaning his head of my shoulder. " Jordan's wearing it. " I scoffed and pushed him away from me laughing. When I saw Claire open her little box I was actually grossed out " What's that?" she looked at me in an annoyed look " Sushi, raw fish, rice and seaweed rolls. " John actually looked a little grossed out himself now. " You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and your going to eat that?" She turned her annoyed look to him. " Can I eat now?"

John put up a i give motion as he stood up. " Go ahead give it a try. " Snagging a chocolate chip cookie out of my little ziplock baggie he stuffed it in his mouth as he wiggled his eyebrows and walked over to Brian. I was to busy watching Andy pull practically his whole kitchen out of a crumbled up grocery bag. " Hungry there Andy? " I watched as he blushed. " Big meet next week remember I gotta bulk up. " I laughed as I shook my head. " What ever you say piggy. " Andy laughed as he actually offered me some chips before we heard a loud crunch. Turning I rolled my eyes when I saw a piece of bologna now decorated the statue why Ally ate her favorite sandwich captain crunch and pixie stick sugar.

John was now sitting next to Brian before taking his lunch bag " What are we having?" Brain just shrugged and sent a please help me look to everyone in the room. John just started pulling things out of the bag, Brian tried to reach for it back but only got a hand smack. Pulling out a thermos he gave Brian a questioning look " Milk?" Brian shook his head. " Soup " again John started pulling things out til he came to a juice box and started to look it over. " Apple Juice. " John slid an angry look to the nerd " I can read. " laying everything out in a line John looked everything over. " Carrots, Juice, PB and J with the crust cut off. I have to say Brian looks like all the four food groups are represented here. Did your mother marry Mr. Rogers?"

Brian gave a confused look to him I don't think he got sarcasm very where. " No Mr. Johnson. " John stood up as he made his way to the statue. " This is my impression of life at big Bri's house. " He then proceeded to act out a little Meet the Cleaver's scene that was funny and cute until John then pretended to punch out the father. " What about your family?" John actually gave me a slight hesitant look before he answered the princess. " Oh that, that's easy. " Dragging a hand down his mouth he then pointed at then air and made it look like he was staggering a bit. " Stupid, Arrogant, No Good, Idiot, Son of a Bitch. " Before crossing his arms and giving this cocky attitude. " You forgot Ugly, Lazy, and Disrespectful." Swinging an arm out like he was backhanding the person I flinched. " Shut up bitch! Go make me a pot pie. " Dropping the persona he then started to go back and forth between what was suppose to be him and his dad before reeling back like he'd been hit.

I didn't know what to think as my eyes were filled with tears why John couldn't even look at me. " Is that for real? " oh Brian now was not a time to ask questions. " You wanna come over some time. " I heard Andy behind me scoff and I wanted to hit him so bad. " I don't believe it I think it's all part of your image. " John gave him a dirty look. " You don't? " Andy shook his head " No? " Andy rolled his eyes and turned around " Did I stutter? " all of us tensed up except Andy as he didn't see John stomp his why to him pulling up the sleeve of his thermal undershirt before showing Andy a round scar. " You see this? " Andy actually had the decency to blush and try to look away I started to feel sick as it took me a minute to figure out what it was as my grandfather use to smoke. " Look like a cigar doesn't? Do I Stutter? See this is what you get at my house when you spill paint in the garage."

Yanking down his sleeve he started backing away from all of us. " See I don't think I need to sit here with you dildos anymore" Walking over toward the stair way to the library offices he screamed out, knocking things over before climbing up and facing away from us. " Way to go Andy?" Andy just shrugged " How was I suppose to know he lies about everything anyway? " I stood gather up my lunch stuff. " Yeah but who in their right mind would lie about that sporto." Before cautiously making my way but the stairs to sit by John. " You want some I always make myself to much. I guess I'm gonna be one of those chicks that became fat huh?" When he didn't answer I just laid the food beside him before making to leave when I was stopped at a leather clad hand pulling me down beside him. " You could never be fat babe. " I smiled at him as I played with the little gray streak in his hair. " If your gonna call me a nickname instead of Jordan can you at least give me an original one? " he nodded as he grabbed up the extra soft shell taco and bit into it. " No problem kitten. This is good you make this? " I nodded as I started to finish mine. " I love a chick who can cook."


	12. Maid's on vacation

**The Fool**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Summery: Same old story new person added in except I plan to show you before they went and after maybe change some things around. Pairings: John/OC Brian/Claire Andy/Allison

Chapter Twelve: Maid's on Vacation.

We were just finishing up our lunch when John suddenly leaned to me. " You know what would be great right now? " Looking at him a shrugged as I started to clean up waiting for his answer. Instead he stood up offering me his hand which with slight hesitation I took. Following him down the stairs we rejoined the rest of the group. I was just putting away the containers I had brought with me when John decided to make a little announcement. " Who wants to go on a little trip with me and kitten to my locker? " huh? I was completely confused what was so important in there?

" I'll go " Of course the princess would agree after all she was still trying to prove he would want her over me. " Well thats the princess down. Sporto, Basketcase, and Dweeb what about you? " I smacked him on the shoulder I didn't like him calling Ally and Brian names they were after all my friends. Allison just grabbed up her bag and came to stand by me showing that she would come while Andy just rolled his eyes and nodded. Brian seemed more hesitant but realizing it was that or be alone he agreed.

Looking out the door we waited to see Vernon walk off down the hall strutting like he was some retarded peacock. As soon as he was out of sight we started to head in the direction of John was leading us to. I could hear Brain in the back talking to what must of been Andy cause soon he was threatening to kick his ass if he didn't shut up. I had to admit sometimes Brian's goody to shoes act could get on your nerves even I'm not that much of a saint. What was annoying to me though was that the princess was walking on the other side of John trying to flirt with him.

" So what's so important in your locker? " Claire smiled her best flirtatious smile at Bender. " You'll find out when we get there cherry. " Claire's smile faltered for a bit. " Awww come on can't you give me just a little hint please? " She started to bat her eyes at him. " You got something in your eye? " Claire's smile completely disappeared as she tried to ignore the dweebette's snicker on the other side of Bender. " No but would you look for me just to be sure? " Bender raised an eyebrow. " Do it yourself you've got a mirror. " With that he grabbed the dweebette's hand and started to walk faster leaving Claire standing in shock.

Did he just dismiss me? What the hell! I am Claire Standish every guy dreams about getting attention from me. What is going on? What does Chase have that I don't ? " If you want Claire I'll check your eye for you? " Claire turned to find herself face to face with Brian. " My eye is fine I was just trying to...Oh never mind. " She started walking again Brian at her heels. " You know you could do a lot better than Bender I mean. Bender doesn't exactly seem like a stand up guy. I feel sorry for Jordan that he's bugging her so much right now. " Claire looked at him. He was right she could do a hell of a lot better and Bender was a criminal who cared if he didn't like her. He wasn't going anywhere so he didn't count. Claire smiled and kissed Brian on the cheek before walking faster to fall in step with Andy and that goth chick. Leaving Brian to turn a red that rivaled her hair.

Jordan shook her head when she saw the graffiti on John's locker. Poor Carl he would have a lot of work to do after John graduated. " Stand back Jordan. " I looked at him in confusion as he pushed me behind him before opening up his locker. HOLY SHIT! I about had a heart attack as a home made guillotine appeared out of no where lopping off the toe of a smelly old gym shoe that was trying to escape. " Your a slob " I was so shocked I didn't even realize Andy was behind me looking over my shoulder as John rummaged around inside. " My maids on vacation. Unless you want the job Jordan. " Bender winked at me as I tried not to let the terror show on my face.

after a few nasty things thrown here or there he must of found what he was looking for as he pulled out a bag to unravel it to another bag. This went on for a few more bags until he pulled out a clear bag of weed. " No way man put it back. " John just gave him a look as he closed his locker and wrapped his arm around me and headed back to the library. I could hear Brian practically throwing a fit behind us. God it's not like you have to smoke it Brian.

We were almost to the library when we spotted Darth Vernon I was so stunned it took me a while to realize John was pulling me in another direction away from the principal. After that it was like this psychotic game of cat and mouse every where we turned there was Vernon. We just couldn't get away from him. Soon we stopped in the middle of a hall to catch our breathe. " Wait we have to go through the activities hall. " But Andy wouldn't listen to John anymore. " Your crazy man we should cut through the cafeteria. " John shook his head. " You don't know what your talking about. " Andy growled and got in his face. " No you don't we're done listening to you we're going through the cafeteria. " With that Andy, Claire, and Brian started to head for the cafeteria as Ally was walking slowly backwards motioning at us to follow. I wasn't about to go with out John as I slid my hand in his and with a sigh he started to run after Andy pulling me in toe.

Andy was surprise, surprise wrong as we found our way blocked by a chained gate which John attacked with a vengeance. " Great idea jack off. " Andy growled as he shoved John " Fuck you man. " He was actually knocked down a peg by the princess who smacked him " No fuck you why didn't you listen to John. " Apparently in the crisis of our doom she was actually a smart and decent girl. " we are so dead were dead. " God Brian grow some balls we'll just get more detentions or expelled. " No just me. " I turned to look at John to find him looking right at me before turning to pull Brian to him. " Sporto this time take them threw the activities hall and keep an eye on kitten don't let her follow me. Dweeb keep your unit out of this. " With those words of courage he shoved his weed down Brian's pants and took off.

I couldn't believe it he just risked his neck for me again. " Come on Jordan he'll be ok it's Bender he lives for trouble. " Turning to Ally I nodded and followed her back to the library the whole time worrying about John.

( yes I cut out the part with Carl but I did give him a mention. )


End file.
